


my hair smells like chocolate

by emmisaysmufasa



Category: Glee
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Slight Angst?, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmisaysmufasa/pseuds/emmisaysmufasa
Summary: Kurt seeks a distraction in the bathrooms.





	my hair smells like chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> this is not for payment and i am not affiliated with ryan murphy or anyone working on glee (but let's be real i should have been) title is from the 1975 song Chocolate.

Kurt tried to catch a breath of air. It was hard to do with a joint between his lips.  
"Dude, you have to hold it in."  
"What does it look like I'm doing, Brett?"  
Kurt was already concerned about the smell of the weed on his new jacket. Why was he doing this? Oh, right. Because his dad was in the hospital, and half the new directions were being insufferable Jesus Worshippers. So for some reason, when Kurt caught Stoner Brett smoking up in the boys bathroom, he had asked for a try.  
"Dude, you're not gonna tell anyone about this, right."  
Kurt doubted he would need to tell anyone for Stoner Brett's drug habits to be common knowledge. "Your name's Stoner Brett."  
He took another drag, and tried to hold it this time. He managed to, for about 5 seconds, before he started coughing.   
"It's Kim, right?"  
Kurt stared at Stoner Brett. How high was he? "Kurt. Kurt Hummel."  
"Yeah, that's what I said. Kurt, why are you doing this?"  
Kurt went quiet and looked off to the basins. "I felt like it."  
"You're usually pretty straight though, right? I mean. Drugs. Not sexuality. Obviously."  
"Obviously." Maybe it was the weed, but Kurt suddenly felt himself turning and staring at Stoner Brett's lips. No one had to know...  
Stoner Brett stiffened a little, when Kurt ran his hand over his hair, then loosened up. Their lips met, and Kurt could taste weed on Stoner Brett's breath. He kind of liked it.  
"Just the drugs, right." Stoner Brett mumbled when Kurt pulled away.  
"Yeah." Kurt could feel his body relaxing in a way he hadn't felt in years. Maybe ever. This was kind of fun.   
"Just the drugs."


End file.
